


Alien

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has an epiphany about the way Ian looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien

"Fuck, that was great…" Ian panted, carefully pulling out of Mickey and leaning down to kiss him. Mickey accepted the kiss absently, preoccupied with something else. Ian was still hovering over him when he noticed the look on his face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He raised an eyebrow and settled himself down onto his chest, not bothered by the steadily drying substance between them.

Mickey stared more, squinting and biting his lip. He brought his hands to Ian’s face and turned it side to side.

"Mick, what are you looking at?" Ian laughed nervously.

Mickey held Ian’s chin in his fingers and cocked his head sort of grinning. “You know, you kinda look like…an alien.”

It was a few seconds before Ian burst out laughing. “What? How so?”

Mickey shrugged, smiling at his own realization. “I don’t know, you’re tall and skinny as fuck, and your head’s shaped kinda weird when it’s shaved like that.” He brushed his hand over the close crop, to Ian’s semi-annoyance.

Ian adjusted himself between Mickey’s spread thighs and chuckled. “Let me get this straight. The guy whiter than a sheet of paper with,” he grabbed Mickey’s leg and put it around his waist, “…bowed legs and a funny walk, is calling me an alien?”

Mickey grimaced, hitting Ian’s back where his hands rested, “Your ass is just as pale as mine, Gallagher. At least I don’t have freckles.”

Ian scoffed, “You sure about that? ‘Cause—”

"Shut up," Mickey cut him off. "And I don’t walk funny," he said sternly.

Ian grinned devilishly, moving his hand along Mickey’s leg and dipping to nip at his neck. Mickey’s breath caught. “You sure about that?”

"Yes," Mickey sighed less-defiantly as he meant to. Ian blew warm air on the places he licked and Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed.

"Do you want to?" Ian wrapped Mickey’s other leg around him and swallowed his answer in a kiss, as he pushed into him.


End file.
